Christmas Time is Family Time
by XxPhoenix FlightxX
Summary: Unfortunatley, the Wilson family isn't a normal family. Will they always have to be on their own for Christmas, or can they ever be a family again for the holidays? Very short Jericho/Slade family Christmas drabble of course. Read and Review!


**This feels like something of a flop. I had this really awesome idea, and then I started writing and then- this. You might like it, but I'm still not sure. The idea's nice, I know that. At first it came out too short (for me, that is) so I threw on some extra stuff here and there. So if it seems sloppy, that's why. Plus, I had to get it done today, to be in time for the holidays. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans. I am sad now.**

A young man stood outside a store window, one December night. Jump City California was never very cold, even in the winter, but he still wore a jacket, hat, and scarf. The window was brightly lit with Christmas decorations on display. In the center was a brightly lit, 10-foot tree, with decorations made by a class from a local elementary school. 

Jericho couldn't help but smile- Christmas always made him happy. And, this year would prove to be even better; the best one since before he lost his voice. The Titans were a family; his family. And Jericho hadn't had a real family in a long time. There had been a number of Christmases, just on his own- with only Mal stopping by. This year brought some drastic changes. 

As he watched his breath rise into the air above him, Jericho spotted a reflection in the glass- a man was standing behind him. No sooner had they made eye contact then Jericho froze. In his coat pocket, he gripped his communicator, fingering the alert button. But... Did he really need to call his friends over? Nothing was happening... Slowly, his grip loosened, letting it go a little at a time. He didn't want to fight today, least of all _him_. 

As if he'd seen Jericho releasing his communicator and relaxing, Slade moved forward to stand at his son's side, in front of the store window. Neither one spoke, not for the longest time. Joseph Wilson shifted, a little uncomfortably. What was he supposed to do now? Did his father want something or had he simply been walking around town as well? No, that couldn't be it, could it? 

"Don't worry about calling your friends. I have no dastardly plans for anyone tonight," Slade said, making the younger of the two turn to look up at him. 

_What are you doing here?  
><em> 

"Enjoying the holidays, just like you. As much as I can, anyway." 

_As much as you can? _Joey inquired. 

"Wintergreen's my best friend, but not always the best company." 

There was another short moment of silence. 

_I miss it too.  
><em> 

"Miss what?" 

_You know- the Christmases we used to have.  
><em> 

"You remember them?" 

_Kind of._ Joseph shrugged. _I was mostly too little, so I only remember a couple of the ones from before you and mom split up. I remember there was a time when we were all happy. That was when we got a piano. Grant didn't like practicing so he quit his lessons, but I liked it. The next year was when I got a guitar, from Wintergreen, I think. I don't remember much besides us all being together. We used to be so happy.  
><em> 

"Yes... That was back when your mother still loved me." Slade chuckled bitterly. "Do you still see her at all?" 

_Not a lot, since I left. But we still talk- she needs to see I'm okay.  
><em> 

"That's Addie for you," the man remarked. "Give her my best, will you?" 

Joseph nodded. The next silence was peaceful- comfortable. 

_We're never going to be like that again, are we_? Joseph had known it for a while, but only now just thought of it. He tried to picture it- going home again, to be with his mother. Dad arriving very late in the night, like he always used to, because of his 'job'. Grant ought to be there too, because it wouldn't be the same without him… The things they did during the day didn't matter. There was no Jericho, no Deathstroke, and no Ravager or Red X; only the Wilson family. Wintergreen would suddenly drop by, carrying presents as always. Slade and Adeline would, like they used to, say that Wintergreen didn't need to buy any presents for anyone, because the boys were too spoiled anyway. But Grant and Joey wouldn't complain. Grant might tease Joseph, about one thing or another, but there would be no fighting today. Even if things went back to the way they used to, it would be worth it just for that one night… 

"No." Slade's voice broke in through the daydream. "Unfortunately we can't. That's my fault- I'm sorry." Joseph wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault- but he couldn't. He was about to say _something_, but was interrupted when his father hugged him. He remained still, completely unsure of what to do. At first he didn't feel as though he could hug him back, after all that had happened recently. But, he couldn't fight it either. He let himself relax in his father's strong hug, accepting it. And then, because it was Christmas, he reached up to hug him back. Things might not go back to the way they used to be- but they could still be alright. Joey moved back to sign something. 

_Things won't be the same- but we're still family, right? That will never change. Maybe… Maybe someday a long time from now, we can all be together for just one Christmas. I know you and mom don't get along, but…_

"Joseph." The blond looked up. "I think that would be nice. Wintergreen… would really like that- someday."

Before he could answer, Jericho saw a flash of pink in the window- Kole. He turned to tell Slade to leave before another Titan saw him, but he was already gone. A bell rang when the door to the shop opened, and a young girl came out. She skipped up to Jericho.

"Sorry I took so long- you wouldn't think that the line for the bathroom would be so long. Should we go?" she asked cheerfully. He nodded and held out an arm for her to take as they turned to walk back to the meeting point where they would find the rest of their friends. The girl looked up at her boyfriend. "What are you thinking about?"

_Nothing. I just think… I should go visit my mom for this Christmas. And you should come too._

"Your mom?" She looked down shyly. "You want me to meet your mom?"

_Yes, I do. You'll like her- and I think she'll like you too. Besides, you've met my dad,_ he joked.

She giggled. "Alright then, we'll visit your mom for Christmas- if she doesn't mind."

_I'll video phone her tonight._

And so, Jericho and Kole spent the upcoming Christmas weekend with Adeline Kane. Slade's Christmas wasn't so bad either, compared to the ones he'd had for the past ten years or so. He knew that some day in the future, he would spend Christmas with family again. The day after Christmas itself, however, he found a letter in the mailbox for him, written in neat, small handwriting. It was addressed, _To Dad- Merry Christmas._

**Well, there ya go. Classic, corny sappy Christmas stuff, am I right? Okay, wanna know a secret? For those who read the latest chapter of Reunions and are freaking out (I feel so accomplished :)) prepare for a spoiler- DON'T LOOK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW This takes place after the events of Reunions. SPOILER OVER. Not really all that great of a spoiler, but it'll put some of you at ease. So, there's your Christmas present! If you don't celebrate Christmas- take the present anyway! Free stuff! Merry Christmas, all! And (sigh), okay, Happy Holidays too… Cuz I just know SOMEONE'S gonna whine about it. **


End file.
